The Phantom
by Mystic Girl567
Summary: a continuation of Esme Phantoms story 'the phantom.' See her story for summery and first 2 chapters.
1. Fenton to Phantom pt 3

Ok before I get any flames, Esme Phantom gave me permission to continue her story. As for the disclaimers: Ebony and Binary Boy belong to Esme, all other characters you recognise belong to Nickelodeon. Also I have this habit of using characters, scenes and lines from books, movies and/or cartoons I like in my stories. So if you see anything like that, I don't own them I just like them. Any who, on with the story.

Chapter 3; Axion Labs, outskirts of Amity Park

A few weeks after our soon to be heroes planning session, an even bigger predicament

was taking place. Alarms were ringing all over the Axion labs compound, as an escape from the experimenting wing was taking place.

"Come back here you rotten, little mutt!" One of the guards yelled as a sweet, little, chocolate brown puppy, with big, blue eyes ran at top speed down the stairs towards the exit with said guard hot on his tail (no pun intended). "Going somewhere," one of the scientists smiled cruelly, as he jumped out of his hiding place behind the fountain in the lobby, holding what looked like a taser but it was sparkling more brightly then normal. Wanting to avoid being caught, the puppy made a sharp hairpin turn, causing the guard to slip on the marble floor and crash into the scientist, both of them getting painfully shocked. As the puppy swerved again and headed for the door, he found himself shot against the corner of the room by a second guard, holding a laser gun.

"Nice try 901," the guard smirked as the other two got slowly to their feet. "But no freak of nature escapes Axion." Finding himself backed into a corner with three guys about to capture him and/or hurt him, the puppy did the only thing he could think of. Just then he started growling as his coat went from brown to green and his eyes became a blood red colour. The guards were both shocked and scared when they saw this, but the scientist who had actually done tests on 901 before, wasn't shocked but was twice as scared then the guards because he knew what was coming next. He was right when the puppy suddenly grew 10 feet tall and was looking evilly at his would be trappers. "Pllleeese," one of the guards stuttered in fear. "Dddon't hurt us."

Just then, the monster puppy made like it was about to pounce on them and the three of them crouched down in fear. But it just jumped over them, morphed back to normal and jumped out the door and into the sunlight.

"Well aren't you going to go after him?!" The scientist said fearfully to the guards.

"After that 'thing'!" One of them said incredibly.

"Are you nuts?" Cried the other.

"No," said the scientist pulling himself together. "But what will the boss say when he realises we lost one of the test animals?"

"I don't know," came the cold voice of a silhouetted figure in the doorway behind them. "Why don't you ask me?"

A few minuets later, in the centre of Amity Park

"I can't believe that the costumes done already," said Danny as he made his way to Sam's house. Luckily the weather was fine today since his dad had taken his scooter apart to see if he could give it transforming powers. Like in the Transmorphers cartoon. "I wonder what else is gonna happen today?" Just then a weird buzzing sensation sparked up at the back of his head and it seamed that everything had slowed down. Just enough for him to see something about to pounce on him from a nearby alley. But before he could do anything, it had hit him and started 'licking his face.'

Looking up he saw that is was only a cute, little brown puppy with blue eyes (dum dum duuumm). " Hello boy," he said pulling it off him and looking for a collar. "No collar, guess you're a stray," he said curiously. He had always wanted a dog, but Jazz kept saying that they were too expensive. "Well since your technically free, I wonder," he said picking him up.

Later at Sam's house

"You really think your parents are going to let you keep a puppy?" Laughed Tucker when Danny explained why he'd shown up with a puppy.

"I don't think his parents will be the problem," said Sam looking in a large bag while the boys sat on her bed, playing with the puppy. "It's Jazz he'll have a problem with. A ha," she smiled pulling out a large, square box and handing it to Danny. Opening it Danny pulled out the black and white suit with the stylised P insignia. "U Sam," he said noticing a problem. "Won't it be a bit small?"

It was true, the costume would fit Danny Fenton fine, but Phantom was another story.

"Don't worry look," smiled Sam as she grabbed one of the sleeves and pulled it. Surprisingly it stretched all the way to the other side of the room. "The costumes made of a special material that's stretchy enough to fit any size. It's also heat proof, flexible, rip resistant and washable."

"Washable?"

"You never know."

"Ok, fine," said Danny almost laughing as he grabbed the box and headed to Sams on sweat to change.

"You think we should tell him?" Asked Sam as she pulled two more boxes out of the bag and handing one to Tucker.

"Na," smiled Tucker taking a peak at what was in there. "I say we keep it a surprise.. gah." He cried suddenly as he whisked his hand away from the puppy.

"What?" asked Sam curiously.

"I swear, that dogs eyes just glowed red." Said Tucker pointing at the dog that was looking sweetly at Sam.

"A dogs eye's glowing?" The goth laughed. "Come on Tucker."

"Ok, I'm ready," came Danny's voice from the bathroom. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Just get out here," said Sam. "We're not going to laugh."

The door opened and Danny stepped out in his 'hero form' wearing the full outfit and

Both his friends eyes widened in shock. "What?" Danny asked easily catching their expressions. "What's wrong with…" He stopped when he caught his reflexion in Sam's full-length mirror. The person staring back was not Danny Fenton. For the first time since, well ever. He didn't look like a dweeb or a dork. The suit was a basic black with white gloves, collar, boots and insignia. The suit also had a double-crossing utility belt and a short white cape with a torn design edge. All in all he actually looked like he'd stepped right out of a comic book. But not in a stupid, Friday mourning cartoon way. "Well," he said finally looking at his friends. "What do you think?"

"And I though you looked cool that day you first got your powers." Said Tucker smiling as he came over to look closer. "All your missing is these." Said Sam walking up with the bag from earlier. She handed him a bunch of flat disks in white and green.

"What are these?" He asked looking closely.

"They're capture disks, my own invention," said Tucker holding one up. "If you've already beaten a guy, but can't hold him till the cops get there. Toss one of these at him and…" Just then he threw the one he was holding at Sam and a bunch of metal tentacles erupted from it wrapping around Sam, causing he to trip. "Ok Tucker," growled Sam. "Now get it off me."

"Thanks," said Danny pocketing the rest. "I just wonder when I'm going to test it?"

"We interrupt this program for a special report," chimed the TV.

"That was convenient," though Danny and him and his friends went to have a look.

"There is a massive jewellery heist going on at 18k," the announcer Justin Time announced. "The robbers are equipped with the latest armour and weaponry and have several costumers and store clerks as hostages. Lets go to the tape." Just then a picture of two goons wearing a weird kind of armour, holding large lasers. Both of them were firing at the cops surrounding the building. Just then a picture of the police chief entered the screen. "The situation is being described as critical," said the chief to the reporter. "We don't want anyone to be a hero… a hero… a hero."

"Sorry," said Sam kicking the side of it. "It does if left on too long."

"Well you did ask for a chance, right Danny, Danny?" Said Tucker looking around. His friend was nowhere to be seen. But unbeknown to the two of them. Neither was the puppy. "It's time," smiled Tucker grabbing his box from earlier. Let's go."

A few minuets later at 18 k

"Man Bruce," said one of the goons. "How did you get your hands on this gear?"

"Come on Wayne," said the second goon. "Axion will give anything to anyone if they're the highest bidder."

"And here's me thinking you might be smarter then you look," came a rather cocky voice behind them. Flipping around they saw what they thought was a teenager (properly on the football team) in some sort of Halloween costume.

"Hey kid," Wayne smiled, thinking for a moment it might be someone serious. "Isn't it a little early for Halloween." Just then he opened fire on him, only to be surprised when Danny turned an ice blue colour, and the laser went right through him. "What the…" He cried as the others opened fire. As you can guess, they all went straight through him as he walked forward. "My turn," he smiled as he sent an energy beam from his fingers pistol style, knocking the guns out of their hands. Then turning tangible, he grabbed the two of them by the collars and held them to eye level.

"Who are you?" asked Bruce actually scared.

"That's what I'd like to know," called one of the hostages in a flirty, Latino accent. A teenage girl with a Spanish complexion, long black hair and a hot figure and pretty face smiled. It was Paulina, the queen bee of Danny's old middle school.

"The name's Phantom," said Danny icily to the crooks throwing them against the wall, away from the guns. "And don't forget it."

As Danny ran over to free the hostages one of the goons became conscious again and tried to grab a gun. As he did two figures stepped in front of him. Hearing the sound of breaking metal behind him. Danny turned to see two other figures. One was a girl wearing a black; cat shaped half mask, with dark purple stripes. A dark purple cat suit with black belt and boots, a long purple cloak and had short black hair let fully down and large purple eyes. The other was an African-American boy in a yellow, tech suit and goggles. There was a black BB insignia on the front. "Not forgetting the sidekicks," the boy started, smashing the other gun with his foot. "Ebony and Binary Boy."

"Well if we can't take out the hero," smiled Wayne as he reached into his armour and brought out a mini-bomb. "I'll settle for the side-kicks." Just then, before even Danny could react, a quick, green blur appeared and grabbed the bomb. The blur was actually a green puppy with red eyes that suddenly grew to a giant, demon dog, and smashing the bomb in his teeth. Using the distraction, Danny grabbed two capture disks and caught Wayne and Bruce while Sam and Tucker freed the others. Luckily Danny got them and the puppy out before the cops managed to break in.

Later back at Sams

"Ok guys," Danny laughed as he morphed back to Danny Fenton and pulled his normal outfit over the costume. "What's with the suits?"

"Well we couldn't help you as Sam Manson and Tucker Foley," said Sam removing the mask. "It would look suspicious."

"Can we get back to the real problem here," said Tucker, who had deactivated his costume and was looking at the puppy wearily (they had found out it was Danny's puppy after he'd changed back on the way home). "Like what that thing is!" cried Tucker.

"Don't really know," said Danny picking it up. "But I'm keeping it."

"WHAT!!!"

"If I remember one thing from comics. Is that super animals are either lab rats or aliens. Either way, he could cause trouble if the wrong people get their hands on him."

"Dude, he might kill you. How'd you know he's not a spy."

"One, if he wanted to kill me, why didn't he do it today, and two today was my first day in the suit. Who'd want to spy on me?"

"We should keep an eye on him," said Sam breaking up the argument. "At least until we figure out what he is."

"And now for the tough part," said Danny grabbing his stuff and heading for the door.

Later at the Fenton household

"No Danny," said Jazz when he asked he after she answered the door.

"Come on Jazz," said Danny pleadingly. "He's got no where else to go. You can't just kick him back onto the streets."

"Well…" Said Jazz, her expression softening.

"Jazz what is it," asked Maddie looking onto the porch. "O isn't he cute," she said picking the puppy up. "Can I keep him mum?" Danny asked quickly before Jazz could say anything. "Only if you promise to take care of him," said Maddie. "But right now I have to get back to the TV. An actual superhero saved a bunch of hostages at 18k today," she said happily.

"Please mum," said Jazz sceptically. "It's just a publicity thing for the store or something," she said as Maddie ran off.

"Anyway," said Danny nervously as he went passed her to head to his room. "I've got to go."

Safely in his room he put the dog on his bed and looked at it. "I really don't know what you are," he said stroking it. "But it's nice to know I'm not the only being with super powers." As if proving that point, the puppy went green again and jumped around the room faster then a normal dog. "Woe boy," he said grabbing him. "You need a name anyway. I can't keep calling you 'boy.'"

Remembering the incident in the store he got an idea. "How about Cujo?" And he could have sworn the dogs head nodded at that.

Well that's the last start up chapter that'll be in this story. Luckily because it was a murder to write. Any way, I need some ideas for this AU's box ghost. Send in any idea you have and I'll see what I can do. Till next time R&R.


	2. Mystery meat pt 1

Sorry this is late

Sorry this is late. You know how hard it is to create a none ghost character that controls food. Anywho, on with the Fanfic.

It was eight at night when the delivery van for Casper High pulled up to the delivery area. There were only two people there; the delivery guy and Miss Ishiyama the school principle, or so they though. As the food for the schools new vegetarian menu was loaded off the van miss Ishiyama heard something move in the shadows. "Did you hear that?" She called to the delivery guy.

"Hear what?" he asked putting the last of the veggie burgers into the shipping area.

"Nothing," the asian educator replied. "I'm probably still tuned out from the summer, and it is late." But she was about to learn that it wasn't her imagination getting the better of her. As the delivery guy went back into the van for the next box, that's when it happened.

'SPLAT'! A hugh glob of gooey, brown stuff shot out of no where and hit the boxed that had already been unloaded. Causing them to topple into the mud below the delivery area. "WHAT THE HECK! Both witnesses cried as just then another blob came out of no where, went through the delivery vans window, and hit the accelerate.

Causing the van to drive off, smack into a large tree near the gate. The whole thing went up in flames, destroying the last of the food. "Who could have done this?" Ishiyama asked herself bleakly. When suddenly he question was answered. A dark, female voice yelled from the school roof, "the menu has been the same for over fifty years and NO ONE ID GOING TO CHANGE IT!!" Looking up, both witnesses saw a tall, rather athletic looking young woman with her hair fly away in the wind. What looked like a large gun was strapped to her back. Just then she grabbed the gun and pointed it at the two poor bystanders. "Got it?" Then laughing like a mad person she fired the gun at the. Then the next thing they knew, they were covered in that same weird brown stuff and the girl was gone. The delivery guy licked some of it. "Gravy?!"

(Line break)

The next morning at the Fenton household, Jack and Maddie Fenton were out once again, and Jazz was steaming. Not because they'd left early in the morning AGAIN! But because this time it was because they were hunting down the superhero that the media was calling 'the Phantom'. "I mean honestly," Jazz complained to her brother for the fourth time that morning while she rummaged through the cupboards. "Phantom's obviously just some media cope up created to spice up the normally grey news in this quiet little town."

"I mean honestly," she said as just then Danny's hand went intangible, causing the spoon he was holding to splatter into his bowl. "Like a human can honestly get super human ability's because of exposure to radiation or something."

"Uh yeah," said her brother breathing a sigh of relief as his hand went back to normal. Unbeknown to either of them, Cujo sniffing out some food had gotten himself trapped in Danny's backpack. "Well gotta got, bye," Danny called as he grabbed his bag and raced out the door. "_Wait_," Jazz though suddenly. _"Danny in a rush to get to school?"_

(Line Break)

Later at Casper High Danny was talking to Sam and Tucker. "I mean it, Jazz almost caught me using my powers this morning. What if she figures it out?"

"Danny be realistic," replied Sam. "Jazz doesn't even believe Phantom really exists. I doubt she's going to figure it out."

"I know, your right," Danny replied obviously relieved. "I guess I'm just getting paranoid."

Just then the three of them saw a large crowd around the school bulletin board. A lot of the people in it the three friends noticed were from the school environmental protection club. "What's going on?" Sam asked a girl with short, copper coloured hair. "Didn't you hear," the girl replied pointing to the school bulletin board. On it was a sheet about the new vegetarian menu. But a large sticker had been slapped on it saying 'cancelled due to delivery sabotage.'

"Delivery sabotage?" Tucker whispered loud enough four his friends to hear. What had happened?

**Sorry for this chapters shortness. Truthfully I just wanted to set this episode up in this chapter. And before you ask yes Jazz will be eating her words before this episode is over.**


End file.
